vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Apophis (Egyptian Mythology)
'Summary' Apophis, also known as Apep or Apepi, is a godhead and primordial entity in Egyptian Mythology, the primary opponent of Ra and Amun the Sun Gods and a snake deity that tries to kill Ra and shroud all worlds in darkness, which would allow him to rule over all worlds and gods. Apophis is usually presented as and considered the main antagonist of the Egyptian Mythology; despite this, in some variations, he is painted as a more tragic character, as he was formerly the Sun God before Ra overthrew him to rule over creation himself. This actually implies that Apophis isn't truly evil, but just tries to re-attain the rightful position Ra forced him out of. Apophis lives from within the Underworld, lurking just below the horizon. Once Ra would pass by to drive the Sun across the sky, Apophis would usually engage in combat with Ra, and after a long fight that the Sun God was losing, be defeated with assistance with Seth, only to be reformed every time. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: At least Low 2-C to 2-C, likely 2-B Name: Apophis, Apepi, Apep, Enemy of Ra, Lord of Chaos, The Encircler of the World, He Who Was Spat Out, The Evil Lizard, The Enemy, The Serpent of Rebirth Origin: Egyptian Mythology Gender: Male Age: Several thousands of years Classification: Deity, Snake, Primordial Force Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Godly; while it does take a day for him to heal, Apophis can regenerate from practically everything no matter how overkill his downfall was; it is not possible to permanently kill Apophis, he can only be temporarily halted), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 9; operates from below the horizon), Abstract Existence, Reality Warping, Chaos Manipulation, Dark Magic, Body Control, Elasticity, Mind Control, Flight, Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Into a sphere of malevolence), Water Manipulation (Able to make the waters of the Underworld flow over Ra's boat), Vibration Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Resurrection (Can also resurrect himself after death, making it very hard to put him down), Destruction, Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Light Manipulation and the ability to consume and expel the Sun Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (His roar can shake and rumble the entire underworld which is a full-fledged dimension of its own. Is a genuine, serious threat to Ra, who requires assistance to defeat him - Ra is already superior to Nut who is both infinite and the universe itself. Considered the only one in the world to be all-powerful along with Amun and is the opposite and equal to Ma'at) to Multi-Universe level (Attacks above the Earth from below the horizon and within the Underworld, stretching into another dimension. There are multiple worlds in Egyptian Mythology and Amun is above them all, having spawned Ra who created them - Apophis is a highly potent threat to Ra and equal to Amun as he is also all-powerful. Stated to be a threat to the worlds of the Egyptian Mythology. His occasional defeat of Ra would plunge all worlds in darkness and lustlessness and eventually revert creation to a realm of primordial waters, not to mention he would dominate and rule over all gods), possibly Multiverse level (stated to be one of the only to be all-mighty along with Amun. This would mean they should be equal, and Amun, as King of the Gods, dwarfs everything else in the Egyptian Mythology's interpretation of existence, including several 2-C gods) Speed: Massively FTL (Able to shop up almost anywhere he wants in no time without teleportation; his moniker of the "World Encircler" further supports this) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Scaling to Ra. The sun was either his eye or body) Striking Strength: At least Universal+ to Multi-Universal, likely Multiversal Durability: Universal+ to Multi-Universal (Able to take hits from Ra and comparable godhoods), possibly Multiversal or even higher (It is stated that Apophis can never truly be destroyed, he can only be temporarily killed) Stamina: Infinite Range: Multi-Universal (If Apophis succeeds, all worlds will be engulfed in darkness and creation itself will be reverted to a primordial reality of chaos) Standard Equiplent: Nothing notable Intelligence: Remarkably high Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Chaos Manipulation:' Apophis is able to cause complete and utter chaos in the worlds, such as summoning primordial darkness, generating earthquakes and creating massive storms. 'Others' Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Mythology Category:Snakes Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Chaos Users Category:Magic Users Category:Body Users Category:Mind Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Weather Users Category:Sand Users Category:Earth Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Water Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Poison Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Flight Category:Tier 2